


Sore Loser

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/F, Face Sitting, Light BDSM, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: This was my first ever fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic.

“You lost! You have to do this!”

You stared at the well-known Overwatch agent D.Va as she sat crossed legged beside you with a game controller in hand. The television had cast a red glow as the words GAME OVER continued to blink almost ominously as a beautiful grin spread over your girlfriend’s face.

You gently placed your controller done with an almost controlled precision as a bit of your sore loser tendencies bubbled up. “It’s not even fair playing against you! This shouldn’t count.”

“Don’t be huffy. Just assume the position and let me reap my reward.” Your girlfriend then stood up and raised her hand out to you. “C'mon! Get your game face on and trust me!”

You allowed her to help you up before walking towards the bedroom of your shared room in the Overwatch Headquarters. It was ultimately your idea when you suggested the loser would be blindfolded and at the mercy of the other but to be honest, you thought you had some winning chance at your favorite game! Little did you know, the love of your life does not hold back when it comes to a high stakes game. You felt a little steamrolled as your partner disappeared into the bathroom. You began to completely strip off before snatching the blindfold off the bed. You made sure it was secure on your head before plopping down on the bed in a slight huff.

“I guess I’m ready” You grumbled into the darkness. All your senses were on high alert as your darling seemed to shuffle back into the room. She didn’t say anything to you but as you were laid on your stomach, you felt a dip into the bed. Hana’s fingers slowly made their way down your spine and into the plumpness of your rear. A sharp smack rang in the air as her palm met your flesh. Your whole body jolted and you made a soft sound in surprise.

“You’re such a sore loser, baby! You need to be taught a lesson.” Her voice was soft in your ear but it was a contrast against her hands being rough on your cheeks. The weight shifted on the bed but you felt her still in a position of power as her delicate fingers spread your cheeks and then she made a wet sound before a cool liquid landed near your hole and slid down to your lower lips.

A shiver made you wiggle which made the wetness drip further down. “Did you spit on me?”

“Yep! Because you’re bad but it seems you liked that a little too much.” Hana’s breath was hot against your inner thighs. You felt another shiver go through you and you crossed your arms to hide your face in the crook of your elbow.

Her tongue slid across your skin going from inner thigh to the cheek before another slap landed on the other cheek. You heard the rustle of what seemed like her moving some stuff around and her opening a lid to something. Hana’s fingers then reappeared against the skin of your ass as they slid with lubricant against your hole and back down your slit. This motion was repeated several times with an increase in speed. Your whole body started to heat up and your vocal cues started to get more and more muffled as your head pressed deeper into the mattress. Her fingers started to tease your hole while her other hand grabbed your hip. Two digits entered and started to slowly spread your inner walls before closing and retreating. The motion continued to overwhelm your senses as Hana fingered you into a blissful haze. Your hands gripped onto your bed sheets as your body wanted to stop listening to any coherent thought. You wiggled and squirmed but Hana kept your lower half held down as her fingers started to work you into a frenzy. She knew all your special spots so her fingers started to curve and just barely brushing against it. Your hips started to root up and move into all fours.

“Please!” You begged loudly and held your face down into the sheets. Her fingers sped up and hit deeper with the new angle. A laugh escaped her and your face burned.

“Think you can keep up with me? I don’t think you’re ready since you were such a sore loser.” Hana tortured you by completely removing all of her presence from you. You were left panting and hungry for more. Your thighs were slick from all the juices that left your body. “Don’t panic, baby. I’m just suiting up with something you really will love. Flip over and spread yourself for me.”

You slid over and laid back on your back, legs spread open with your feet flat on the bed. You relaxed with your arms above your head with a complete openness. You heard the click of Hana’s phone. “Don’t make me wait!”

“I just wanted a selfie. You look so good and pathetic laying there that I want to remember this forever!” The bed dipped again and you felt Hana’s hand grab your thighs as she gently tugged you towards the edge of the bed. Your legs dangled off with Hana between them. “I still love you even though you’re such a brat.” You felt the smoothness of something press against your pussy and tease your clit.

You squirmed against it and reached your hands forward for her. Her hand brushed against both of yours and you held onto it as the thing between your legs rutted against your entrance now. “Are you ready?” Hana whispered over you.

All you could do was furiously nod before she slowly sank into your heat. A loud moan erupted out of you as Hana bottomed out. Her body was on top of yours now and she pushed your arms above your head. Her hips slowly started to test how ready you were. With satisfaction, she groaned against your neck and started to speed up. You wrap my arms around her to bring her closer. Her lips found their way up your neck and face before getting your mouth and kissing you. You moaned against her mouth and parted your lips to suck on her tongue. Her emotions started to go faster as the dildo pumped in and out. She was hitting deep with whatever dildo she had chosen. It was ribbed and textured in all the right places to grind against your tight walls. Hana pulled back a bit with your hands gripping her shoulders in delight. Your noises were getting loud as she focused on your pleasure. Her hands went between where you were connected and started to rub your clit. Your body twitched as a coil seemed to tighten in your belly.

“Hana…Hana…Please, holy fuck.” You gasped for air as your body arched off the bed. Your mind was absolutely crumbling into madness. Her motions grew faster.

Hana rubbed your clit harder as you writhed beneath her. “Cum for me, baby. Show me your fucked -out -of –your- mind face. ”

The combination of her motions and her words were the last straw. Your orgasm came with a ferocious might as it rang out through your body. Your mind was shattered for a few minutes as it felt like you blacked out.

It felt like forever but you felt a soft tap on your cheek. A light was all around you as your eyes seemed to readjust the lights of your bedroom but more importantly, the beautiful sight of your grinning sweaty girlfriend was in front of you. “Did you have a good time? You seemed to be really out of it.” Hana peppered you lightly with kisses all over your face. 

“Yes, my love. The blindfold was not a total torture-fest. ” You couldn’t help but smile.

She hummed softly and stroked your face. “Good. So, round 2?”


	2. Chapter 2

The room you held yourself in was lit in a blue glow. The all too familiar screen on the television seemed to burn into your pupils. Your eyes slowly turned the grinning face of your lover. 

“I suppose this is like last time.” You stood up from your sitting position and stretched your body, limbs popping into place. 

Hana laughed and you could hear her amusement all the way from the bedroom. You plopped onto the bed, shoving pillows from their place until you were satisfied with how much room you had. Your girlfriend followed suit and sat on the bed beside you, patting your back with concern. “How have you gotten worse at video games?”

“I am only bad when the stakes are high!” You whined into the mattress before rolling over to face her. “Collect your winnings.” Your eyes closed so you could sink into your thoughts. Your girlfriend was like an elephant in a ceramics store. She clattered around the room like a tornado and suddenly it all went quiet. The bed dipped once her weight was reapplied to it. “Do not suffocate me.” 

“No promises!” Her voice was sickeningly sweet. 

You felt her thighs gently press on either side of your head. You took a deep breath as she sat on your face, bare of all clothes. Her scent was heavy but divine. This wasn’t a truly terrible punishment. She had given you a rule of no touching though which would absolutely ruin you. You willingly buried your face in her, tongue beginning eager work. You savored her taste, running over her labia and sucking on them. You could feel her squirming on top of you. The devil would get the best. 

Your fists clenched the sheets on the bed to obey the rule she set earlier. You nudged your nose against her clit as you continued your lavish work against her insides. Her legs tightened around your head. You pulled away for breath just for her to push all her weight back down on your face. You found yourself buried between her thighs. She could be so cruel. 

Your tongue delved into her entrance, lapping at her wetness as she ground against your face. You opened your eyes long enough to see she was taking selfies like a queen on top of her throne. She looked down at you and poked you in the forehead with a smile. You could only roll your eyes at her before continuing. Your tongue made long laps over her whole cunt. You went back to tease her clit. You could hear her moan on top of you, hips wiggling down on your face. 

Your lips wrapped around the sensitive bud and sucked hard. She squealed and grabbed onto the headboard with one hand. The other came down for your hair. She pulled you closer to her core and ground hard on your face. Your fist came down on the mattress with frustration on not being able to grab and grope. All her weight was now against your face, her knees unable to keep herself upright. You worked her up and down until she was in an absolute frenzy. You nuzzled her clit with your nose before pulling your head back for air. You went back to suck hard on her clit, her shuddering from above evident in the fact that she was close. Her whole body was quaking from your mouth. 

She squealed when you bit her inner thigh. You needed a moment to breathe but there was also satisfaction in robbing an orgasm from her. Your teeth skimmed her mound before wiggling down a little further to suck on her lower lips against. Hana whined and played with your hair, hoping to play nice. You smiled from your spot below and took her clit back into your mouth for suction. You opened your eyes stare at her. She was a mess. Her mouth was open, drool dripping down the bottom of her lip. She was an absolute vision of lust. Her eyes were half-closed with her hair dangling down from shoulders. You sucked hard and watched her back arch, her breasts exposed fully as she bounced on your face. You reached up from your confined spot and gripped one. She withered against your mouth. Your fingers pulled on her nipple. She moaned and leaned back forward and held onto that headboard with both hands. With confidence, you now used both hands to grip onto her chest, groping the soft flesh beneath your palms. You bit and licked her aching cunt before beginning your focus on her clit once again. 

Hana squirmed to almost get away from your mouth. She was incredibly vocal and gripped your hands to her chest, holding them to her. Your heart fluttered in your chest while your lungs begged for oxygen as your last motions finally sent her over the edge. She came undone upon your face and slumped to lean against the wall. Her breath was ragged. You pushed yourself towards the headboard with your feet and gasped for air. All you could do was smell her. You lazily smiled as Hana rolled off of you and laid on the bed. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. 

“How’s that for losing, huh?” You asked, more to yourself than your limp lover.


End file.
